


His Hands

by bookwormally



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing quite as terrifying as seeing someone you thought you knew act in a completely different manner."<br/>Kankri has daymares. Cronus helps him relax. Hurt/comfort for a pair that needs more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I have weird headcanons about Kankri.

There is nothing quite as terrifying as seeing someone you thought you knew act in a completely different manner than you expected. It was the stuff of nightmares come to life. Your best friend grinning as they stab you through the chest. Your lover with your worst enemy and nothing for you not even a kiss goodbye. The absolute worst though had to be when it became reality and you could do nothing other than watch your best friend scream and lose his mind.

 

Cronus Ampora was many things. Ask around and you would hear of many of his finer points. He was very friendly! _Too friendly_. He was more than willing to chat. _As long as it was chatting about himself_. He was always willing to give compliments to those who need them! _Yes until you either felt uncomfortable or knew way more about him than you needed to_.

 

To no one’s surprise Cronus did not actually talk with that many people. He just never held anyone’s interest. But if there was one troll better at driving people away it was Kankri Vantas. The troll with so much to say and so few willing to listen. Cronus never really wanted to hear him go on about class structures or disability sensitivity but it was nice to have someone to be around. And for all his preaching Kankri would listen as well if Cronus spoke.

 

After a particularly disappointing afternoon Cronus was ready to settle back in his hive, take in some trashy television, and talk to no one. This is why the universe dropped the opportunity to numb his ears on Kankri’s voice in his lap. Said troll was talking to Porrim, arguing rather as they often did and as Cronus watched she reached out a hand just to have him jerk back before she could make contact with his shoulder. Snapping back Porrim scowled and stormed away.

 

Watching Kankri’s shoulders curl in was painful for unknown reasons, but it needed to stop. “Hey Kan wvat’s up?” Colorless eyes met his own and there was that twinge again of memories of the brightest red. “Ah Cronus I didn’t see you come up. Forgive me I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Hands in his pockets Cronus slouched against the wall. “No big deal Kan. I just came over to see what you’re up to?”

 

To the seadweller’s surprise Kankri rubbed an eye as he sighed. “I was thinking of going to try and sleep actually. I did not sleep very well… daymares I suppose.” Cronus leaned forward and once again Kankri flinched away. “You ain’t been sleeping? You knowv you can talk about it.” Kankri pulled away even further and brought his arms up, an unconscious defensive gesture as he looked away. “I am very much aware that I can talk to you or Porrim. You are oh so willing to have me talk to you. However that does not mean you’ll listen.”

_That is… a very good point._ Cronus huffed a little. “Kan you knowv wve’ll listen if it’s important.” The second it came out of his mouth he knew it was the exact wrong thing to say. Kankri wiped back around to face him. “If it’s important. _If_ it’s important! I always forget that most of what I say has no import to the rest of you. It’s all pointless chatter because I’m in love with the sound of my own voice. Excuse me for believing that trying to be sensitive is ever so unimportant. Good night Cronus.”

_SHIT_. Lunging after him Cronus slid in front of Kankri and reached for his shoulders. Again Kankri stepped out of reach. “No Kan, come on that’s not wvhat I meant. I meant I’ll be wvilling to listen to all the shitty stuff that you can’t say to no one else. You knowv about all my shit like I ain't evwer had the balls to tell no one else. You're somethin special you knowv, Kan, alwvays listenin' to my bullshit an puttin' up wvith me wvhen i don't fuckin' deservwe it at all.God, I'm gettin' mushy nowv, but fuck you gotta hear this OK, Jesus knowvs you don't hear this shit enough in your life.”

 

Kankri had started glowing a brilliant red and held up his hands to stop the flow of words. “That’s… very nice of you Cronus and I appreciate it. I apologize for my outburst. As I said I have not slept well and could use a good sleep. Perhaps we could talk later when I am in a better temperament.” Grinning Cronus shook his head. “Nawv come on, I got something better in mind.”

 

Sighing Kankri followed as Cronus turned again for his hive. The seatroll for his part had his mind spinning as he tried to think of something he could do to help his friend relax. _Oh. That could wvork._ Arriving at the door Cronus let them in and gestured toward the couch. “I’ll be right back. I’vwe got just the thing to help.”

 

His respiteblock was a disaster but diving into the closet he quickly found his objective. Whatever Kankri was expecting it was not for Cronus to walk back into the room with a large instrument case. “You wvant anything to drink?” Kankri was just staring at him as he shook his head. “Kan it’s not a wveapon. I just thought I wvould play you a little music. See if that helped ya relax.”

 

White eyes widened in surprise at the pristine guitar that emerged from the case. There was that little ping of loss again at the lack of color and Cronus wondered if anyone else mourned it. Carefully he settled on the opposite end of the couch and checked the tuning of the instrument. “Any requests?” Kankri had turned and drawn his feet up on the couch. He had also been polite enough to remove his shoes first and for some silly reason that made Cronus smile.

 

“I don’t know what you know how to play, but I do like… um ballads.” Kankri flushed at the admission like it was tantamount to discussing quadrant crushes. “Oh okay cool I knowv quite a fewv of those… Howv about this one.” The first chords rang out true and Cronus couldn’t help but smile. Nothing quite as relaxing as the right music. The evening as it could be loosely defined out here drifted on and slowly Cronus watched Kankri unwind. The tension dropped from his shoulders and he slipped down to be curled up in the corner of the couch.

 

Cronus finished the most recent song, a love ballad, but Kankri hadn’t said anything before slipping into sleep. The smile that was ever present around Kankri was soft now as the seatroll set the guitar down and placed a blanket over his guest. “Sleep wvell Kan.” He brushed his lips over his forehead and then blushing a mighty violet jerked away.

* * *

 It was warm, comfortable at first but steadily growing into a serious heat. It was as unlike the desert as a puddle is unlike the ocean. The heat grew into an intense force focused around his wrists. Jerking wildly he tried to free himself but they were trapped, tangled and he couldn’t. get. free. He could feel the skin burning off his wrists, peeling away layer by layer. The pain was compounded by the stares burning on his body. His blood color shown to all and mocked, ridiculed, a blight on the Empire and a death sentence all wrapped in one bright package.

 

The familiar faces in the crowd were the worst. Olive, Jade, and Mustard all screaming for him but trapped behind Indigo, Violet, and Fuchsia. The coldblooded faces were painted with colder grins of fierce delight and he screamed at them inside even as he wept for what they used to be. It was all too much, an overload of sensation and with a gasp Kankri jerked awake.

_More daymares, memories, whatever. I hate this._ Sniffing to himself he curled into his knees and lost himself in the swamp of feelings that hung over from the dream. He knew that the post scratch version of himself remembered Beforus but Kankri wished the memory overflow didn’t go both ways. It was all terrible events and suffering and watching his friends live all new lives in the worst of ways.

 

A floorboard creaked in the doorway and he looked up to find Cronus standing there watching him. Spotting the tears despite Kankri’s attempts to scrub them away, he raced over to hover uncomfortably close. Flinching back into the couch cushions was enough of a cue for the seatroll to pull back. “Kan wvhat happened?  Are you okay?” Cronus’s ear fins were twitching in anxiety and he had to keep clenching his fists.

 

Shaking his head Kankri wouldn’t meet his eyes. It was too much after watching Cronus’s face but oh so different grin at his but not really his execution. Shuddering he pulled as far back as the couch cushions would allow. Cronus’s face went sharp. His hands closed like vices around Kankri’s wrists and the smaller troll sucked in an alarmed gasp. “Kan you can talk to me. Please I wvant to help you.”

 

Kankri was shaking all over. Cronus still had his wrists held tightly, not uncomfortable, but making it impossible for him to pull away. Feeling the hysterics rising Kankri gave a futile tug against the seadweller’s great strength. If Cronus noticed he didn’t respond instead keeping his gaze on Kankri. It was a wonder he hadn’t spotted the panic in his eyes but the flat white’s didn’t do much for expression.

 

Feeling like a wriggler, Kankri whimpered. “Please Cronus not now…” Cronus’s hands clenched and Kankri could feel his bones grind a little. “Yes nowv Kan. It’s not good to keep stuff bottled up.” “Cronus, _please_.” Tugging in earnest earned Cronus’s attention to their hands. “Oh sorry bout that,” His grip loosened but he still wouldn’t let go.

 

The panic was choking him and Kankri gave a strangled shout. “LET GO!” The seadweller jumped back as if scalded. Kankri folded into himself whimpering as he felt his wrists burn and images of red hot manacles danced before his eyes. “Make it stop. Oh please make it stop!” Cronus was watching him carefully as he lost his mind. The smaller troll had begun to rub his wrists fiercely as his eyes teared up and he whimpered to himself. It was one of the most terrifying and heartbreaking things Cronus had ever seen.

 

Crawling closer slowly brokered no response so he dared to climb up next to him. Kankri had quieted to the point where he was just staring at his hands as tears slipped silently down his face. “Kan… you okay?” A quick headshake in the negative. “Okay. I’m gonna give you a hug nowv.” There was no response at first as careful arms worked their way around, giving him plenty of time to pull away. Cronus’s arms were cool, nothing like the heat that haunted his nightmares. It was like slipping into cool water and Kankri slumped into the embrace.

 

Cronus offered nothing, but waited rubbing Kankri’s arms in an attempt to ease the tension. “Sometimes I dream about Alternia and our post scratch selves. It’s like I’m there.” Cronus froze and Kankri waited for the questions, the excitement. Instead the arms tightened around him. “I am so sorry Kan,” he whispered voice breaking.

 

Kankri spun around in his arms to face him and grabbed the seatroll’s face. Violet tears were falling slowly one by one. “Cronus why are you crying? It’s not your fault!” Cronus shook his head not fast enough to dislodge the other’s hands. “It’s not fair. You put wvith all our shit and then don’t tell anyone about your owvn and that just… sucks.” To his surprise Kankri began to chuckle and rested his forehead against his own.

 

“Cronus Ampora I am well aware of the fact that I am just as big of an asshole as my dancestor says. But thank you.” They remained still, for to move would be to break the spell. Eyes closed Cronus slowly pressed their lips together. Kankri jerked in surprise and the seatroll backed off quickly. “Oh glub, I’m sorry Kan. I just… you looked… and I!” The word flow was cut quite suddenly by the return of warmblooded lips.

 

Kankri was blushing like a fire, but still smiled at him. “No trigger warning but forgivable I suppose.” Cronus just stared at him. A lazy shark’s grin worked its way onto his face inch by inch. “Oh that wvas rude of me. Trigger wvarning: I’m gonna kiss you again and again.” Kankri was about as red as his sweater but grinning happily. Cronus wanted to save that expression forever so he reached forward and rubbed their noses together.

 

“I didn’t say howv I wvas gonna kiss you.” Kankri actually laughed and Cronus brightened like the moon was sitting in his lap. “Kan wvill you… you knowv?” Kankri tilted his head like a confused barkbeast. “Will I what? I’m afraid I don’t understand.” _He was just so fucking cute!_

 

Cronus sucked in a breath and then spluttered out, “Wvill you go out wvith me like as matesprites? I mean it’s fine if you don’t wvant to. I understand if you don’t I mean. It’s me Cronus Ampora, desperation in troll form.” Fingers clamped his lips together. “I would like that very much.” Kankri leaned in again for another kiss and whispered, “Trigger warning: I’m going to never stop talking to you now.”

 

Cronus chuckled. “I think I can handle it.”

 

And so it goes on in the endless Void. The bubbles continue endlessly and if Porrim spotted intertwined fingers the next time she ran into the two of them she said nothing. Only winked at Kankri and gave the scariest smile to Cronus that he had ever seen. Good thing he wasn’t going pale for their own little mutant. _Porrim might have just eviscerated him._

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with a friend about these two when the thought came of "what if Kankri has a touch phobia or just a strong negative reaction after he has dreams of his life as the Signless?" And thus CronKri was written!


End file.
